


Они улетели в космос

by steinvor



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Gen, Humor, bungee jumping
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 01:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18561199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: Русский язык наиболее приспособлен к выражению невыразимых чувств и экспрессии





	Они улетели в космос

-Знаешь, Крис, а давненько мы не совершали чего-нибудь такого… - Фронтмен группы Мьюз неопределенно повертел в воздухе изящно оттопыренными пальчиками.  
Под «чем-нибудь эдаким» могло подразумеваться что угодно – от незапланированной вечеринки где-нибудь в Гонолулу, до попыток собственноручно воспроизвести процесс термоядерного синтеза.  
Последним внезапным озарением Бэллза было предложение пробраться в какой-нибудь лондонский морг и воспроизвести эпизод из «Шерлока» ББС ...  
Неугомонному Бэллзу захотелось воочию убедиться, что посмертные побои существенно отличаются от нанесенных человеческому телу прижизненно. Иронично настроенный Дом вступил в глубокомысленные рассуждения о моральности и непредвиденных последствиях столь опрометчивого поступка, а Крис предложил наставить синяков зачинщику спора сначала при жизни, а затем попрыгать на трупах его врагов и сравнить результат…  
\- А враг-то у нас получаешься ты, Дом, - заинтересованно рассматривал предложенный Крисом вариант Бэллз, естественно, он же должен быть правым и непременно сказать свое веское слово последним.  
Намечалась опять хорошая душевная посиделка, сначала швыряние первых попавшихся под руку предметов, затем выяснение у кого удар лучше поставлен, с единственным постоянным победителем – 190см Криса самый убедительный аргумент… А затем соответственно раздача перевязочного материала, вытирание носокрови и всеобщее братание и алкогольное примирение.  
Но сегодня на Бэллза нашло…  
\- Эй, а почему бы нам не отправиться куда-нибудь на Северный полюс, что мы хуже Топ Гир что ли? На снегоходах, или на собачьих упряжках… А то, что я буду рассказывать своему сыну? Такого, героического?  
Дом критически скривил губы, а Крис успокаивающе похлопал разошедшегося Бэллза по плечу: мол, остынь, парень…  
\- А давайте прыгнем с Токийской телебашни! – Во взлохмаченной голове фронтмена окончательно сформировалась очередная безумная идея. - Или вот здесь, смотрите, - Мэттью зачитал текст по памяти, словно давно присматривался к этой идее, но не решался озвучить ее вслух, перед своими товарищами:  
\- Самый высокий банджи-джампинг расположен в Макао на небоскребе высотой в 233 метра. Или же 61 этаж…Что если мы прыгнем оттуда? Все вместе, или по очереди…  
Дом скептически покрутил худым подбородком, мол, втемяшился же Мэтту этот дикий бред в его гениальную голову.  
Крис пошел ставить электрочайник и разыскивать закусь, а Бэллз полез в интернет выяснять насчет авиабилетов и туристических путевок.  
Когда Бэллз погружался в виртуальную компьютерную сеть над его чутким деликатным ухом можно было стрелять из стартового пистолета и устраивать скачки со всеми сопутствующими атрибутами – топотом, ржанием, свистом и ревом заинтересованных трибун, жаждущих зрелищ и быстрого обогащения.  
Дом и Крис, как разумно мыслящие двуногие млекопитающие приступили к импровизированному английскому позднему перекусу...  
Вынырнувший из сетевого пространства Бэллз был бледен, но спокоен и заметно утомлен, даже слегка вменяем.  
\- Мне тут идея одна пришла, новое звучание, новый ритм…  
\- А как же Куала-Лумпур и прыжки с тарзанки? – Голоса Криса и Дома отдавали редкостной слаженностью интонаций и невыносимо едкой саркастической улыбкой.  
\- А пох*й, они улетели в космос, - пробормотал, отводя бегающий расфокусированный взгляд фронтмен Мьюз, - я туда не полезу… Зато я какую интересную фразу на русском языке отыскал… - Вокалист начал технично переводить тему в другое русло.  
Крис с Домом переглянулись и синхронно полезли к раскрытому ноутбуку; на видео, выложенном в YouTube, широко раскинулась великолепная панорама города, лежащего где-то далеко-глубоко внизу…  
\- Пох*й, - повторили они за Бэллзом. - Русский язык наиболее приспособлен к выражению невыразимых чувств и экспрессии может нам написать песню на русском?  
Где-то далеко в Макао одиноко возвышалась самая высокая площадка для банджи-джампинга…  
Пофиг, у них есть свой космос, собственный.

03 июня 2012

**Author's Note:**

> прим. фраза "Похуй, они улетели в космос " стырена из фанфика по 1869 авторства Леви с фикбука, разрешили попользоваться


End file.
